The invention relates to a mulfunctional frame element with a base and a retaining strip at the top of the base.
Picture frames for receiving double glass plates are known, in which the glass plates engage in grooves on the picture frame. It is also possible to fix the double glass plates, which serve as picture carriers, by means of clamping elements to four points or to an all-round border or strip. A particularly representative appearance can be achieved when using double glass plates as the picture carrier in that said plates are positioned at a certain distance from the wall. However, no solutions are known for this in which screw connections or similar unattractive fastening elements are not visible.
In addition, known frame elements are not usable for different fields of application, i.e. do not have a multifunctional usability. In order to be able to present art objects, coins, etc. in an appropriate form, completely different frame constructions are required as a function of the particular use.
The problem of the present invention is to provide a frame element enabling the presentation of art objects or the like and in which no fastening screws or the like are visible.